


Ready, Set, Don't Go

by gabesgoldwings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst and Feels, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), College Student Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker goes to college, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabesgoldwings/pseuds/gabesgoldwings
Summary: Peter Parker is ready to leave for college. At least, he pretends he is, but he has never felt this intimidated.With his boxes all packed and ready to go, he spends his last day in New York with the Stark family. While Morgan is devastated to see him leave, Tony and Aunt May have mixed feelings about Peter's bittersweet departure to Massachusetts. But by now, they all should know that even with Peter living so far away, family is always just around the corner.





	Ready, Set, Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would not have come together like this if I didn't have the help of my wonderful beta, Huntress79, and my friends Trini and Max! Thank you to all three of these lovely people.

Peter paced the living room of the Stark Residence, speaking nervously when Tony returned to the room, not looking up from the floor. “Are you sure you want to stay up tonight? We’ve had a long day, and Mr. Stark, I know you’re exhausted…” 

 

Tony’s hand came to rest on his left shoulder, applying a soothing pressure to the back of his neck. “Hey, kid. When have I ever missed our movie night? Yeah, I’m absolutely exhausted. I mean you and Morgan really give me a run for my money, and  _ man _ , you’re good at causing trouble. But don’t sweat it. It’s our last movie night, and I’d never forgive myself for missing it.” 

 

When Tony began to rub his neck, Peter stopped in his tracks and let himself relax into the touch. “Actually…” he started to correct him but decided against it with a small smile. “Okay. But I won’t be mad if you fall asleep! You spent all day with us, and, I mean, you had to take off work for us. And Morgs woke you up early, and—”

 

“ _ Sit _ , Peter,” Tony cut him off. “For God’s sake, you’ll give yourself an aneurysm before you leave for college. Leave the stress for school, because I’m only paying if you get good grades.” He sighed, sitting on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

 

The color flushed from his cheeks at the reminder. He had begged Mr. Stark not to pay his college fees. Sure, he was used to receiving gifts from him, far more expensive than he felt comfortable with, but college tuition? After scholarships, Peter still owed $20,000 a year! He insisted he could figure it out himself. Maybe he’d get a summer job at Coney Island! But Tony had insisted that if he had to work, he could do it at Stark Industries for “a generous salary.”

 

They eventually agreed that, in exchange for unlimited babysitting when they needed it, Tony and Pepper would pay his fees. “It’s an investment,” Tony had insisted. “In your future. You’re gonna be somebody. Heck, you already are somebody, and you’re just a kid!” 

 

A piece of popcorn hitting his eye brought Peter back into reality and he stared over at Tony. 

 

“What movie are we watching?” he asked. 

 

As they settled into the couch together, the bowl of popcorn now on Peter’s lap, Tony smirked. “You’ll see. Pepper helped me decide, and I think you’ll be happy about the choice.”

 

Peter grabbed a knit blanket from the armrest and pulled it over himself, scooting closer to him so they could share the blanket. Even though Tony couldn’t say he was cold, he wouldn’t complain about the movement. They both took a while to become comfortable showing each other affection, and it still didn’t come naturally for them, but movie night was an exception. Tony often found himself with an arm slung over the kid’s shoulders while his head rested against his shoulder. When it was Peter’s week to choose, he often picked long movies to enjoy their rare one-on-one time. That’s how, about a year ago, they ended up watching Avatar, Titanic, The Godfather, and the first Lord of the Rings all in the same month. After that, they returned to their every-other-week pattern for picking the movie. 

 

As it so happened, the last night for several months Peter would be home for their movie night, Tony got to choose the movie. As far as Peter knew, Ms. Potts never helped pick the movie, but tonight  _ was _ special. He shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to the screen in front of them. 

 

When Tony muttered a brief command to F.R.I.D.A.Y., the lights dimmed, the fireplace turned off, and the movie began to play. 

 

Peter’s eyes went wide. “Back to the Future?!” 

 

“I know it’s your favorite, and—”

 

“It’s not just my favorite movie, it’s  _ our movie _ . We watched it for our first movie night, right? And then again the next month! Then we watched it for my birthday, and for Christmas, and for my birthday again! Then remember? We had a marathon of the movies when I graduated, after the Avengers left my party!” 

 

Tony ruffled his hair with a fond laugh. “Yeah. Yeah, it is our movie. All right, be quiet and settle in so I can quote this movie from beginning to end.” 

 

With a roll of his eyes, Peter straightened his hair then tucked his legs beneath his body. He learned quickly that Tony meant his prior comment, as he dove right into speaking the lines along with the characters, much to Peter’s amusement. At least he wasn’t hiding how much he enjoyed the movie anymore. 

 

No more than an hour into the movie, exhaustion overtook Peter. Though he fought to keep his eyes open, he opted to make himself as comfortable as possible.  _ If _ he were to fall asleep, the last thing he needed was to wake with a knot in his neck. 

 

Slowly but surely, he made his way closer to Tony. By the time his eyes became too heavy to keep open, his head was resting on his chest, a few inches above his glowing arc reactor. He felt one arm slide down to wrap around his body, offering warmth to his smaller frame, and he smiled sleepily. 

 

“Thanks, Dad,” he muttered, half asleep. “Love you.”

 

Tony hummed in response, leaning his head to the left so it rested against Peter’s. “Love you too, kiddo. Sweet dreams,” he said. 

 

Before Tony even had the chance to lower the movie’s volume, Peter’s breathing slowed down and evened out. He breathed a laugh. 

  
“FRIDAY, wake me up by eight. Got a big day ahead of us, don’t we, kid?” He whispered, kissing the top of his messy head of hair. The AI responded with a gentle, “Okay. Goodnight, boss.” before quieting once again.

 

Without a doubt, this was his favorite part about movie nights. If Peter had a particularly long day, he often fell asleep on his chest mid-movie and asked for a recap in the morning. But he wouldn’t need a recap for Back to the Future. That meant Tony could close his eyes before Googling a synopsis for the movie. 

 

A laugh bubbled in his chest as he heard the earlier promise in his head.  _ “I won’t be mad if you fall asleep!” _ There was such innocence in the promise, despite coming from a nineteen-year-old boy. Tony felt lucky to have him. 

 

With gratitude and love filling his heart, Tony drifted off to sleep with his head resting against Peter’s.

 

—

 

Morning rolled around before either of them so much as stirred in their spots. The sun peeked through the blinds from the east-facing windows. Right at 8:00, the lights eased on from the dimmest setting to the brightest, then FRIDAY’s voice filled the room. “Good morning, boss. It is 8 A.M. and today is Mr. Parker’s move-in day at Massachusetts Institute of Technology. On the itinerary for today, we have—”

 

“Hey, hey, quiet down!” Tony snapped in a hushed tone. “You’re gonna wake the kid. I’ll wake him when breakfast is done, and I’ll get to Pepper and Morgan later. Just… watch your volume.”

 

The AI’s voice turned to a whisper as she said, “Sorry, boss.” 

 

Immediately, his tired gaze fell to the boy asleep on his chest. Though he moved around for a moment, his eyes didn’t open, and Tony breathed out in relief. 

 

Thanks to Morgan, Tony had become an expert at sneaking away from sleeping children without waking them. He slowly wiggled away from Peter’s sleeping body, replacing himself with a few pillows before making his way to the kitchen. 

 

Whistling as he wandered the kitchen, he settled in front of the fridge and dug through the contents. Eggs, bacon, orange juice… maybe chocolate pancakes. Those were always Peter’s favorite, and Morgan would be thrilled too. “What do I need to make chocolate chip pancakes?” he asked.

 

The AI responded in a quiet voice, careful this time not to wake the sleeping family. He removed all the ingredients from their respective cabinets, shelves, and drawers, then took a couple of pans out for cooking. 

 

Before long, the smell of fresh bacon filled the air as it simmered in one pan. Tony flipped pancakes one at a time on the stovetop cooking sheet, and he kept a close eye on the eggs resting on low heat. He heard movement from the next room over. A moment later, Peter’s head popped around the corner, hair sticking up every which way and eyes droopy with exhaustion. 

 

“Good morning, Mr. Stark,” he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

 

“Morning, kid. I’m making breakfast so we’ve got nice, full stomachs before heading up to MIT.” Tony didn’t look up from the food when he spoke, moving his gaze only to stack three pancakes on a plate. Next, he plated four pieces of bacon and filled the rest of the plate with scrambled eggs. “They were gonna be fried eggs, sunny side up, but… just eat ‘em, I’m sure they’re fine.”

 

After taking a fork from the counter, Peter grabbed his plate and sat at the breakfast bar across from the stove. The sight of chocolate oozing out of his pancakes made his face light up, and he dug in excitedly. 

 

For his first two bites, he stayed silent. Then, thinking over what he just heard, he furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Tony. “Hold on. Back up a minute, Mr. Stark. You told me you were staying here while Aunt May drove me up for move-in day. Didn’t you say there was some big meeting? Captain Rogers wouldn’t let you miss it. I don’t—shouldn’t you stay here?”

 

Glancing up from the stove, Tony smiled. “Don’t worry about it. I have it under control,” he assured him before filling another plate for himself.

 

“But if Captain Rogers…”

 

“ _ Peter _ . Trust me, okay? I’m not just ditching them, I worked out a plan. None of the Avengers will be mad at us for taking the day off.” 

 

“ _Mad at_ _us?_ I wasn’t worried about that before, but now… oh God, what if they think I asked you to take the day off? I don’t need the _Avengers_ to be mad at me! You, I’m not worried about. I mean, Mr. Stark, you’re like their favorite!” 

 

“ _ I’m _ the favorite?” Tony quirked an eyebrow at him. “You really think— actually, you know what? I think you’re onto something there.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I mean, do you know how many Avengers and other superheroes came all the way to Earth for  _ my _ graduation? Or how many calls my dad received from people several galaxies away wanting him to send them my graduation announcements? They’re really soft on me, huh? Seriously. Today is such a special milestone in my life that they agreed to postpone the meeting so I can move into my dorm!” 

 

Peter huffed. “I see your point, but mine still stands!” 

 

“Like hell it does. Eat your breakfast, or I’ll feed it to the dog.” 

 

“We don’t have a dog!” 

 

“Eat.” 

 

For a moment, he mumbled under his breath that Tony did too much for him, but one look from the man across the room shut him up. 

 

With a chuckle and a shake of his head, Tony filled two more plates with fresh breakfast for the girls in the house then sat beside Peter with his own food. After he settled in and dug into the tall stack of pancakes, they fell into conversations about the work they’d done lately. Peter was working on a project with MJ and Ned, though Tony already knew about it because they did the work in his workshop.

 

Tony, on the other hand, just wrapped up the final touches on his project. Before he left for college, Peter needed an upgraded suit, so he stuck the Study First Protocol in Karen’s programming. The kid insisted he planned to put his academics first, and he trusted him, but having a fallback never hurt. Karen would be able to help him study to a certain degree, and she could also remind him about his upcoming exams if he put on his suit close to the exams. Part of Peter seemed excited about the new features, but he was dreading the limits it might put on him.

 

After they finished discussing their projects, the pair gravitated toward smaller conversation, such as the weather in Massachusetts compared to New York. Tony finished his breakfast only a minute later, clearing every crumb from his plate, and he gulped down the last of his orange juice.

 

“Mr. Stark, it’s four hours away. You really don’t need to take the day off to come with us! I know you have important things to do today, like that meeting and other stuff, I’m sure,”  Peter blurted out when the small talk paused momentarily, shoveling a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. 

 

Tony moved across the room with his empty plate which he promptly stuck blindly in the dishwasher. “Three and a half, and that’s exactly why I need to come.” He took a sponge from underneath the sink and began scrubbing the bottom of the frying pan used for eggs. “Steve postponed the meeting for tomorrow evening. Pepper is taking on my business with Stark Industries, and she’ll be back by the time Morgan is home from daycare. Is this really still bugging you?” 

 

With his mouth full of the eggs, he protested, “I’ll be fine, Mr. St—”

 

“Mouth closed, kid. Talk to me when you finish your bite,” he interrupted. The throbbing of his sore knuckles became apparent only a moment later, so he glanced down at the dish with burnt eggs stuck to it. Scrubbing didn’t seem to help, no matter how hard he tried, and his knuckles were white from the fruitless attempts. Black gunk still coated the bottom of the pan, which he  _ definitely _ should have cleaned earlier.

 

A moment later, Peter swallowed. “You’re a very important man, and you… well, you have…”

 

Tony looked at him expectantly, eyebrows quirked. “What? I have more important things to do?” 

 

His brown eyes turned down sheepishly. 

 

Pressing his lips together and turning off the sink, Tony sat on the stool beside the boy and offered him a sad smile. “There’s nothing more important to me than family, kid. You know that. I discussed the day with your aunt, and she agrees I should be there. I did what I could to make that happen, and now it’s happening. However, if you’re embarrassed by me—”

 

“Not at all!” Peter blurted out, cheeks flushed. “I want you to come. Really. Thank you, Tony.” 

 

Tony laughed under his breath before patting him on the back and returning to the sink. “Put your plate in the dishwasher and double check you have everything you need from here. Happy will be here in an hour to take us to Queens, and we’ll be leaving for Massachusetts in two hours. That should get us to your dorm by three o’clock. In the meantime, I’m going to order a new frying pan then finish packing.” 

 

“Huh? Why would you need to order a new one?” 

 

“It’s gonna be easier than cleaning it.” 

 

From across the room came a soft laugh followed by a shrill giggle, and Peter watched as a small brunette girl came bounding across the kitchen. 

 

“You might try sticking the pan in the dishwasher before ordering a new one, Tony,” Pepper suggested, following her daughter across the room and kissing Tony on the cheek. 

 

A squealing Morgan threw herself into Peter’s legs when he stood to clean his plate, causing him to laugh brightly. 

 

“Pete, Pete! Can I finish your eggs?” She pleaded, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. “And then will you play with me?” 

 

Peter looked across the room at Tony, silently asking for permission to play. 

 

“Go ahead. I’ll get your things, just make sure she finishes her pancakes before you run off — and get her some orange juice, too, Peter!”

 

“Of course. Thank you! And good morning, Ms. Potts. I hope we didn’t wake you.” He hoisted Morgan into his arms with ease, kissing the top of her head before setting her down in a stool at the breakfast bar. 

 

Watching the ordeal silently, Tony couldn’t help the smile growing on his face, and he leaned in closer to Pepper. Ever since they won the war, he’d watched as his little family grew closer, and his heart swelled with pride each time Peter interacted with Morgan. Of course, the kid was scared shitless at first. It was glaringly obvious he had very little experience with children, and Tony would be the first to admit that kids were  _ terrifying, _ but he got the hang of it fairly quickly. 

 

Three months after they beat Thanos, Peter asked to babysit while they had a date night, and — much to Tony’s surprise — FRIDAY reported no incidents while they were gone. Two and a half years later, Peter was a pro with Morgan, and watching them together never failed to brighten his day. 

 

When an elbow nudged into his side and pulled him out of his thoughts, Tony realized he was staring. He quickly tore his gaze away with a crooked smile. 

 

“They asked you a question,” Pepper whispered in his ear. 

 

He returned his gaze to the kids at the counter who were both looking at him eagerly. “Who? What’s up, kid?” 

 

As Morgan shoveled an entire piece of bacon into her mouth at once, Peter passed her a napkin. “Morgan wants to know when she’ll see me next, sir.” 

 

“Soon. Very, very soon, sweetheart,” Tony assured her, then turned his attention to him. “And we’ve gone over this. I’ve known you for… how long? What is it, three years for you and eight for me? Almost four. You have a bedroom in my home, which you spend half your time at. You’re one of the Avengers. You don’t have to call me ‘sir’ anymore.” 

 

Peter’s cheeks flushed once again, but Morgan spoke before he could. 

 

“Soon? Can we see him next week,  _ sir? _ ” She asked with a smirk much like Tony’s own, and he couldn’t help his laugh. 

 

“See that? Look what you’re doin’, Spider-Boy! God, my kids are calling me ‘sir’. Really, I’m not that old.” Tony continued to mumble under his breath while he left the kitchen, much to Morgan’s amusement, only quitting when he made his way up the stairs towards the bedrooms. 

 

Suddenly, she gasped, as if she realized something extremely important. “Daddy! Wait, Daddy! Can we see Pete next week? Pretty please!” 

 

A bark of laughter came from upstairs. “Eat your breakfast, Squirt, or your mom won’t give you dessert tonight!” 

 

Morgan’s eyes went wide, but Pepper brought a finger up to her lips. “You heard Dad. Eat up, then we’ll talk about seeing Peter again.” 

 

“Same goes for you, Peter!” Tony called down. “Get some fruit for yourself and Morgan, or else you don’t get dessert tonight.” 

 

Dumbfounded, Peter’s jaw dropped. He was an  _ adult! _ He could have dessert for dinner if he wanted, and nobody could stop him! But when he saw the pointed look Ms. Potts was giving him, he grumbled under his breath and made his way to the fridge. “I’m going to college, you know! You can’t stop me from having ice cream for dinner,” he called up the stairs. 

 

“Ice cream for dinner?!” Morgan exclaimed.

 

“Hey, don’t be getting any ideas. No, no. Only moms and dads can have ice cream for dinner, all right? I can call your school and make sure you’re using the meal plan we bought, I don’t need you starving while you’re away.” 

 

“You sound like Aunt May,” he pointed out.

 

“And is that such a bad thing?” 

 

Peter grumbled in defeat. He enjoyed how Tony looked out for him and how he took on a fatherly role, but sometimes he wanted away from all the parenting. As it would appear, he wouldn’t even get that at MIT. 

 

Without thinking about it, he pressed another kiss to Morgan’s full head of hair then walked to the fridge. “Hey, what fruit is in the fridge right now?” 

 

FRIDAY answered, “Two containers of strawberries, one container of blueberries, one container of raspberries, a bag of grapes, and seven slices of watermelon, Mr. Parker. We also have six bananas on the counter.” 

 

He looked over his shoulder. “What do you say, Morgan?”

 

“I say…” She paused. “Blueberries!” 

 

With a grin on his face, he found the blueberries on one of the bottom shelves. “Hey, FRIDAY? Is there any whipped cream in there?” 

 

“Yes, but Mr. Stark has given me instructions to lock the drawer containing whipped cream. Only Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts are authorized to open the drawer in question.” 

 

“Oh, come on!” Peter groaned in agitation, but he shut the refrigerator door. “Stupid Whipped Cream Protocol.” 

 

“Actually, it’s the Midnight Snack Protocol,” FRIDAY explained. 

 

He huffed then grabbed the final and smallest plate of food from the counter. He placed the blueberries and her breakfast on the counter in front of Morgan, taking a seat beside her. “Karen wouldn’t keep me from dipping my fruit in whipped cream.” 

 

For a moment, Pepper looked up from the dishes at him, a fond smile on her face. “If Tony installed the Midnight Snack Protocol in her, she would. We would never have whipped cream left for dessert if it weren’t for the protocol,” she said.

 

While she had a point, Peter couldn’t help feeling defensive over his AI, who would at least listen to what he had to say. He pursed his lips then filled both of his hands with blueberries, dropping one handful on Morgan’s plate and snacking on the other. “Hey, Morg?” He asked after a moment.

 

Turning her wide brown gaze up to him, face painted blue already, she grinned at him. “What, Petey?” 

 

“I’m…” He frowned. “I’m gonna miss you when I’m gone.” 

 

“It’s okay! Don’t be sad, Petey. Because I’m gonna see you next week!” Her little hand came to rest on his arm. 

 

The sight of her hopeful and bright eyes staring into his own trying to comfort him warmed his heart, and it only made him dread leaving her even more. He smiled sadly to her and rested his own hand on hers. “Yeah… Yeah, definitely. Next week, as long as Dad says it’s okay. I’ll be really excited to see you, okay? And I’ll make sure I collect all sorts of fun trinkets for us to play with together! You know what, Morg? I bet Ned and MJ would be  _ so _ excited to build a superhero mask with you!” 

 

Morgan squealed in delight at the suggestion. “Yeah! I’ll make sure me and Daddy come to visit you next week. If he says no, I only love him 2,000!” 

 

“Wow, only 2,000? No way! What about me? How much do you love me?” Peter popped a blueberry into his mouth. 

 

She thought for a minute. The wheels turned in her head and he had to admire how much she reminded him of Tony for a moment. Man, this kid was gonna be something someday. 

 

Finally, she leapt out of her seat into his lap, throwing her arms around his neck. “I love you… infinity!” 

 

As soon as she moved towards him, Peter wrapped his arms around her to catch her in his lap, laughing out with joy filling his every muscle. “I love you infinity, Morgs.” 

 

“I’m glad I have a brother like you, Spidey. Even if you’re leaving me for Mathy-achussetts,” she mumbled, burying her face in his shoulder.

 

“I’m glad I have a sister like you, Honey Bee. I’ll always be around, okay? No matter how far I go, you guys can always find me. Tony—your dad—knows how to find me, so I’m never more than a video call away.” He combed his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back. 

 

Morgan removed her face from his chest hesitantly to look up at him, eyes shining with tears. “Can I call you every day? I bet FRIDAY would help me call you when Dad’s busy!” 

 

Brushing some stray hair away from her eyes, Peter nodded. “Every day? Of course you can, if you don’t get sick of me first! FRIDAY knows my schedule, so she can tell you whether or not I’m in class.” 

 

“Yay!” One of her hands moved away from his neck to wipe the tears out of her eyes, then she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. “Let’s play, come on!” She wiggled her way off of his lap onto the ground and tugged on his wrist. 

 

“Hold on a second, hold on! Did you eat your pancake?” As soon as he asked the question, she grinned up at him and the chocolate on her teeth answered for her. Shooting one glance at the mostly empty plate on the counter and another at the clock on the wall, he slipped off the stool and ran into the living room with her. They had 45 minutes, and he would make the best of it.

 

Time moved faster than Peter hoped as he built a pillow fort with Morgan. When Tony called down to him, they were sitting in the fort wearing masks of their superhero alter egos made from scrap metal, pretending to be in a battle. Since Honey Bee was  _ obviously  _ more powerful than Spider-Man, he ended up collapsed on the floor while she cheered and pretended to buzz around in celebration. 

 

“Peter, we need to go. Stuff’s in the car already, and Happy is waiting for you,” Tony repeated himself after no response came from the boy, poking his head between the fort’s blankets. He gasped at the sight of them. “Oh no, oh no! Honey Bee, oh what have you done?” 

 

“I beat Spider-Man, once and for all!” She exclaimed between giggles, running at her dad. 

 

Tony reached into a drawer near the fort and pulled out his play Iron Man mask, sticking it on before diving into the fort. “We have to save him, Honey Bee! You must have amnesia, because Spider-Man is on our side!” 

 

“No, we don’t! He turned evil, Iron Man!” 

 

“Really?! Oh, no… I was always worried this day would come,” Tony said glumly. “What did he do?” 

 

Morgan froze. “He — um… He tried to tickle me!” 

 

His eyes went wide. “That’s  _ horrible! _ Who would dare try to tickle the mighty Honey Bee?” 

 

Before she had the chance to respond, he lurched forward and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her into his lap and used one hand to tickle her stomach, causing her loud shrieks to echo in the house. 

 

“Stop, stop!” Morgan said through squeals. 

 

Tony stopped tickling her then pulled her into a tight hug. “Daddy’s got to leave, Squirt. Give me a kiss.” 

 

After whining for a second, she removed her mask and kissed his cheek. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, giving her a gentle squeeze before letting her go. 

 

When Tony patted his leg, Peter sat up without his mask and brought Morgan into his arms for one last hug. “Don’t cause too much trouble while I’m gone,” he whispered in her ear, and she giggled with a smirk on her face. 

 

Their hug broke after a few seconds and the trio made their way to the porch. Morgan ran into Pepper’s arms and Tony kissed her goodbye before grabbing Peter by the shoulder, guiding him towards the car. 

 

As they ducked into the back seat, Morgan suddenly shrieked and shouted, “Daddy, Daddy, wait!” 

 

Tony stopped to look at her. 

 

“I ate all of my breakfast, Daddy. Does that mean I can see Petey next week?” 

 

A small smile formed on his lips. “Yeah, we’ll make a trip out next weekend.”

 

Her face brightened. “Yay! Then I still love you 3,000,” she said. 

 

“Phew!” He pretended to wipe sweat off his brow in relief. “I love you 3,000. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Blowing a kiss to both girls, Tony ducked into the car after Peter and settled in with a smile on his face. Within seconds of buckling in, the car began moving, and they were on their way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Two will be on its way soon! More chapters may come later, so keep your eyes peeled and feel free to suggest your ideas.


End file.
